A bump in the night
by bittertown
Summary: Chap 1: ‘‘Why do you keep pursuing me? Even after I say you’re annoying you still care! Why?’’ she cried. Naruto’s expression suddenly became gravely serious. ‘‘Did you ever stop pursuing Sasuke? Sakura?’’ SasuSaku NaruSaku Language and rape.


**A b u m p i n t h e n i g h t  
**b i t t e r t o w n

C h a p t e r o n e – H i d e & S e e k

Beautiful, gentle rays of the moon shone intensely, breaking through the soft white clouds, engulfing the shivering trees. The amount of oxygen in the humid forest was close to none and would most likely cause asphyxiation to unaware wanderers. The blinding darkness was mighty, overpowering and prevailing but the stench of fear combined with the unbearable silence would win the battle in a heartbeat.

Haruno Sakura took a deep breath as she placed her bandaged hand firmly on the bark of a tree for support. She had to move quickly or she'd be caught. She cursed inwardly as rays of bright, blinding light began to reach for her navy blue sandals, threatening to reveal her. She ran a good far meter, deeper into the secluded forest.

She was safe from the light …for now. Abruptly, without any warning a disturbing rustling reached her ears. She panicked and turned to the nearby bush, her kunai drawn. The kunoichi's features morphed from shock to relief when she realized it was an innocent squirrel. She watched in awe as it scurried away with out a moment's hesitation. Her grip on the weapon tightened as she began to scan her surroundings tardily.

A nervous smiled graced her rosy lips. Perhaps, he had finally stopped chasing her? She began recalling the whole situation again and realized …it was ironic. She was running away from him for once, not the other way around. Truthfully, she knew he needed her but not in a desperate way.

In fact, he was probably just choosing her because she was his teammate and he trusted her with such an important responsibility. She also owed him a dept. That small promise she made for him when they were twelve now has meaning, so much it was almost unbelievable.

Sakura however couldn't help with his goal no-matter how much she wanted. She always wished, dreamed that it would be her. The twelve year-old always bragged about how she would be the one to help Sasuke restore the Uchiha clan …and now her wish had become reality. This was her chance …she can't help him though.

She had to escape this guilt, the promise, _him_, and her friends and family. She had to get away …she was confused. Has her love for him truly disappeared? Was she running away from him because she feels nothing for him? Or is it because she can't face him? Naruto is in Suna now, he cannot help her sort this out.

Sakura sighed once more and ran a hand through her pink locks. She was married for Goodness sakes! Married to his rival …but Sasuke wouldn't accept it. He retorted angrily that she promised him that she would do_ anything_ for him. He couldn't believe he had lost to the dead last again. He just couldn't.

What her former beloved failed to hear from Tsunade and the villagers when he returned was she was no longer his. She no longer cared, she has moved on… Hard to believe? Yes, most accurate. A lie? No, hopefully not. Uzumaki Sakura has moved on …or so she tells herself. She realized there was no point in believing in a dream that will never be fulfilled nor relished.

Her dreams are still the same except it is not with the sole survivor of the Uchiha clan but someone else ….someone who was always by her side, inviting, hiding his pain every time she turned him down. Uzumaki Naruto. She loves him she really does. On Thursday she got a lovely, unexpected surprise. It was when she gave him a chance. It was the day she had found eternal happiness.

T H U R S D A Y :

Sakura had just gotten home from training with Tsunade. Exhilarated and hoping for something worth watching she flopped onto her couch and reached for the remote. She flipped from channel to channel but found nothing interesting so she switched the television off, sighing inwardly.

She threw her remote onto a nearby table carelessly and cursed as it slid off the frictionless wooden table. She lazily pushed herself of the comfortable couch and moved around the table. She bent down to reach for the remote which was not damaged due to the carpet shielded floor. When her finger tips felt the warmth of the remote loud series of knocks reached her ears like music. She shrugged and placed the electronic device onto the desk. She was hoping for company, anyways.

She swiftly opened the door and was greeted with a grinning Naruto. After a few seconds Sakura snapped out of her abnormal trance and invited him in after gratefully accepting a bouquet of flowers he had specially bought for her. Naruto flopped down onto her couch, crossed his legs and used his arms as a cushion for the back of his head.

A sigh escaped his lips. It was odd. He felt more at home here than that of his own home. Very odd indeed. He observed Sakura carefully, watching as she placed the blood-red roses into a vase filled with fresh transparent water. She graced him with a heart wrenching smile.

She was so beautiful in his eyes …it hurt him knowing he would be nothing more than a special friend. He grinned back and watched as she approached and gracefully sit on a stool. She straightened the end of her skirt, nervously playing with the hem of it. He soon realized his mistake and he sat up almost immediately. He patted the spot beside him and she laughed.

''He's trying'' she thought, amused at his actions.

She decided to play along and sat down beside him. A light blush was visible; he had never been this close to her without getting a violent bruise. Even when they were adults, even when he visited her daily he would always mess up. It seems as if this time she was actually …considering about a future with him for once. Naruto's thoughts were interrupted when he felt her body press closer to him.

He stared at her, puzzlement in his cerulean eyes. Sakura attacked him with an unplanned intimate hug. She clutched onto his shirt, burying her face into his chest. Naruto's white shirt was damp; he knew …she was crying. She was always the one to cry in their team. He knew she was much stronger than this.

He began stroking her hair comforting her, as he stared off into the distance. He listened intently as her sobs and whimpers dispersed. She finally looked up at him when her crying ceased. He gently reached out and whipped her tears away and engulfed her into a safe, warm embrace once more.

''Don't cry Sakura-chan …I'm here …I always will be.'' He whispered reassuringly in a soothing voice.

''I know. I know.'' She responded softly as she pulled away from his embrace.

When she was out of his grasp she pushed him down onto the couch ever so lightly and brushed her lips on his. He jumped in shock while his heart skipped a rhythmic beat. He touched his lips. They were still there, he was not dreaming. He never expected his first kiss to be so …unexplainable ...it was short, but it felt like heaven. This was not a lie.

''Why the special treatment?'' he breathed.

''I- I'm sorry… I don't know what came over me, please forget this ever happened ...Please forget this ever occurred.'' She said.

He gulped down his saliva embarrassed he actually thought that kiss meant something and he looked away secretly hurt. She was probably thinking about the bastard again. Naruto frowned.

''I can never fill the gap in her heart. The gap that earns for that bastard, ever since we were twelve, and now'' he though bitterly yet some-what depressed by the fact.

''Naruto'' she whispered.

The blond raised his head to meet her eyes. He nodded, acknowledging he was paying attention to whatever she was about to say.

''Naruto …have you ever thought about …'' She paused. ''Us?''

''Us'' the word repeated in his head continuously. Him and her together? Starting a family with his pink-haired teammate? Of course the thought has crossed his mind. It always had and always will.

''Of course I do, Sakura-chan …all the time.'' He responded with pure honesty.

The answer caught her off-guard and she gazed at him, sorrow filled her forest green eyes.

''He still cares …he still hasn't moved on'' she thought, guiltily. She knew how it felt to be rejected. The pain that coursed through her body ever time Sasuke sent her a disgusted glare, she knew it all. And strangely yet… she never thought of Naruto's point of view…to him she was just like Sasuke, cold to him yet he hasn't given up on her.

''Why?'' she whispered.

''Hmm? Why what Sakura-chan?'' asked Naruto who was completely confused.

''Why do you keep pursuing me? Even after I say you're annoying you still care! Why?'' she cried. Naruto's expression suddenly became gravely serious.

''Did you ever stop pursuing Sasuke? Sakura-chan?'' challenged Naruto in a lowly voice. Sakura gasped. She was about to confront him that Sasuke was an entirely different story but she couldn't. What he said…was all true.

A sad smile graced Sakura's lips and she responded, ''you caught me there …Naruto''

Naruto wrinkled his nose and lifted a brow in a confused manner at her sudden mood swing. Sakura laughed at his child-like expression.

''For a minute there I thought you were going to punch me through the wall for bringing up the bastard topic again,'' said Naruto scratching the back of his head nervously.

Sakura smiled sincerely, ''for a moment there …I did too. I did too.'' She said. Naruto's grin then turned into a tight line, his expression grave once more.

''Sakura-chan …I'm sorry but …I can't replace him'' whispered Naruto regretfully. Silence hung in the air. The clock attached on her living room wall seemed to tick slower. Time appeared to be frozen.

''I don't want you to replace him'' she muttered. Naruto shook his head. He could hear the disappointment in her voice, it was time to leave. Everyday, just when he thought they were getting somewhere the ''forbidden'' topic came up. Why, oh why did that bastard have to torture him like this?

''I'll go now …Sakura-chan'' Naruto whispered as he pushed himself up from the couch. He didn't get far because he soon felt her warm body pressed upon him, embracing him from behind.

''No,'' she said. ''Please …Don't go.''

''Sakura-chan… please don't make this harder than it already is'' said Naruto in a calm tone.

''I mean it Naruto.'' She whispered into the fabric of his shirt, breathing his scent. ''Naruto …can we …start ov-''

''Don't strain yourself Sakura-chan. I love you; I always have and always will. You don't have to repay those feelings. '' said Naruto with his back still turned on her, his expression away from her view.

Her arms which are currently encircling him became limp. A single tear fell from her eye. Why did he have to be so modest all the time? He was always putting people's feelings and health before his own? He was falling apart …he was hiding his pain and he was exceptional at it.

''He's given up on me …he's probably had enough ...he doesn't trust me anymore'' She thought.

''Sakura,'' said Naruto as he pried her arms off, gently. He turned around to face her. ''Can …can we start over?'' asked Naruto with a grin.

The pink-haired girl's eyes shone with pure happiness.

''Yes'' she replied with a sincere smile as he took her hands in his.

This is how it all started.

The outcast and the incomplete blossom.

She was now complete, and he no longer an outcast …

B A C K T O T H E S T O R Y :

Sakura smiled. How she missed Naruto right now. She also wished Sasuke would give her a chance to explain instead of going all furious on her. She was scared. What would he do when he found her? Would he force himself on her? He said he needed a wife worthy enough to bear the heir and she was the most powerful kunoichi in Konoha, surpassing Tsunade herself.

''No,'' said Sakura. ''He would never do that'' whispered Sakura.

''Do what?'' asked a new voice.

Sakura cursed under her breath and threw the kunai in her grasp at the comment's owner. The shadowed figure caught it easily and threw it aside. The blue rays of light emitting from the moon soon found them and revealed the speaker.

Uchiha Sasuke.

''Sakura, you made a promise.'' hissed the Uchiha. He did a few hand-seals and appeared behind her. ''And I intend to make you keep it …even if I have to use force'' he breathed into her ear.

She shivered when she felt a kunai perched at the base of her throat.

''Why don't you ask Ino or any other fan girl for the matter? I've moved on Sasuke …I've moved on.'' She whispered forcing her head up high, confidently.

''You say that,'' Sasuke used his free hand's index finger to trail from up from her thigh up to her shoulder. Sakura's breathing hitched and she hissed, biting her lower lip. ''But, is it true? Sakura-chan?'' he said emphasizing the suffix teasingly.

''Sasuke, please don't …'' she pleaded, her hands clenching into fists.

''Don't what, Sakura? I'm only doing what you've always wanted…'' he growled out. His index finger stopped trailing and teasing her skin. His free hand traveled to the hem of her shirt, lifting it.

''No'' whispered Sakura, fear developing in her eyes. ''No, you can't Sasuke! I'm married!'' she screamed, panicking. She tried to escape but the kunai pressed into her neck cutting her air supply.

''After all this time you haven't changed at all have you? You want to know something, Sakura?'' he lowered his lips beside her ear, his hoarse breath caressing her throat. ''You are really annoying''

Sakura's eyes snapped open. Those words. Those four words they haunt her, they haunted her and now they've come out of his mouth once again.

Sasuke took her frozen state as an opportunity and slid his hand up her shirt, memorizing every part of her body. He nipped her neck, drawing some blood due to his possessive ego. He was not going to lose to the dead last. Not again. Not ever.

Sakura winced in pain as she felt Sasuke lap the blood. Why wasn't she stopping him? She didn't want to hurt him or perhaps…she was enjoying this … Tears welled up in her eyes.

''Don't cry, Sakura-chan …It will all be over soon'' said Sasuke as he nipped her ear teasingly.

Sakura began struggling out of his grip, but before she could escape…

The Sharingan's trance pulled her down on her shaking knees.

T H E N E X T D A Y :

Sakura moaned and began tossing and turning in her bed. She automatically pushed herself up. She scanned the area, she was in the house Naruto and she shared. She sighed in relief.

''It was probably all a dream …'' she whispered as she got out of her bed.

Just as her foot met the floor's cold tiled surface she winced in pain. She fell back onto the bed. Her whole body ached; it was as if …she had just had intercourse.

''You shouldn't try to get out of bed in that condition.'' remarked a new voice.

Sakura turned her head to the side to see Sasuke approaching her burning body. She watched in fury as he sat on the bed. He looked at her with his cold eyes ….he had not changed.

''What did you do to me?'' Sakura managed to croak out, he voice quavering.

''Don't ask a question when you already know the answer to it.'' Responded Sasuke casually.

Sakura grinded her teeth together, angered at his statement. Didn't she have any say in this? She wasn't mad about the virginity part; after-all Naruto was her first.

''Fuck you.'' The kunoichi hissed.

A ghost of a smile played at the end of Sasuke's lips, ''Fuck me? You surely did yesterday …If I recalled correctly you were moaning for more in your little trance. Screaming my name out when you reached your orgasm …So …Fuck me, Sakura? You want another round?''

Sakura narrowed her eyes dangerously at his speech. ''Naruto was right …you are a bastard. Having sex with your best friend's wife, correction: raping her… I never thought you were that kind of man Sasuke'' she whispered.

Sasuke said nothing to her little comment. He brushed it off like he did to most things. ''It's not considered rape …if the other is enjoying it.'' He replied.

''How dare you imply I enjoyed it? I am dedicated to Naruto.'' screamed Sakura trying her hardest kick the Uchiha beside her. She soon gave up, her legs where too numb to do anything though …he fucked her hard and she knew it.

''Are you now?'' asked Sasuke with mild interest. Before Sakura could reply he attacked her lips. She whimpered in the abusive kiss and he took it as an opportunity, plunging his tongue into hers. He began exploring her, ravaging her mouth possessively.

''You …are mine. That dead last …he is nothing to you …Say it!'' said Sasuke in between the rough kisses. A scream emerged from her throat as he bit into her neck, marking her. ''Say it!'' he repeated as he began trailing kissed down her neck.

''No, I can't …I won't'' screamed Sakura as she pushed the Uchiha off her.

He didn't even move. His hand traveled up her shirt and up to the white strap of her bra. He snapped it, leaving a red mark.

''You dare defy me'' he said in the calmest voice he could muster. The odd thing was he recited it as if it were a statement, not a question.

Sakura said nothing; the hatred and hurt in her eyes explained it all.

''Very, well, Sakura. You'll soon be begging for more.'' Responded the Uchiha as he got off the bed.

''You'll never get away with this. Naruto will stop you and you can't stay here and wait for the Uchiha heir since the news will soon be spread …'' spat out Sakura.

''Heh, estimating me so lowly, Sakura? The mother of my child shouldn't be saying that. I know you Sakura. No matter how much you claimed you have changed if you won't have the will to kill _our_ child.'' said Sasuke as he placed his hand on her stomach.

A frown slowly adorned her lips, he knew her too well.

There was suddenly a loud knock at her door, cutting the silence.

''Hey! Sakura-chan can you open the door? I left the keys at Gaara's!'' came Naruto's obnoxiously loud voice from the other side of the door.

Sakura glared at Sasuke.

''I'll be back …for the heir …and you.'' whispered Sasuke beside her ear. He brushed his lips on her ear one last time and then he disappeared.

The door broke down and Sakura turned to see her husband at the door.

''Ha ha opps…I thought you were in danger so I used the ransengan…'' said Naruto lamely. The shinobi then noticed something odd about his wife …she was clutching to the blanket, which was covering her entire body and her lips were bruised.

''SAKURA-CHAN?'' asked Naruto in alarm as he ran over to the bed. ''What's wrong Sakura-chan?''

''Naruto'' screamed Sakura, who was teary eyed. She clutched onto his shirt as he held her in a welcoming embrace. This was just like before; he began to comfort her, stroking her hair. ''Calm down Sakura-chan …tell me wha – '' Naruto was cut odd when he saw something strange on Sakura's neck.

''A love bite …'' breathed Naruto in utter shock. ''Sakura, who gave you this? You didn't have it before I left for Suna …you also didn't have it when we did it a few nights ago…'' said Naruto, his voice gravely serious as he began recalling their night of bliss a couple of days before.

''Naruto …I'm sorry but …I- I have something, something very important I think you should know.''

**T O B E C O U N T I N U E D . . .**

A. N : I am in dire need of a beta. Would anyone be interested in being a one for this piece? If you are, please notify me through mail or review, I'd appreciate it dearly. Please note I choose **very** selectively so if you do not have the experience I think is needed I will unfortunately have to reject. Please, don't take it personally. Thank you for reading, until next time.

b i t t e r t o w n


End file.
